DYBQ
DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo (981 kHz Iloilo City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. DYBQ-AM studio is located at Datu Puti Subdivision, Brgy. Cubay, Jaro, Iloilo City, operating with a solid state transmitter power of 10,000 watts, serving the Rinconada area, the province of Western Visayas and the Panay Region with news, information and public service that matters, and with comprehensive reporting and fair commentaries. The station manager of DYBQ Radyo Budyong Iloilo is the multi-talented broadcast journalist Rexel Trivilegio and the regional manager Atty. Dan Cartagena. DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo is also has a television channel on SkyCable Iloilo named DYBQ TeleTrese Iloilo where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. DYBQ TeleRadyo can be seen via Sky Cable Cebu Channel 45 and IBC Digital TV Channel 04 on test broadcast. DYBQ Iloilo, now on its 30th year of genuine public service, is the first radio station established in Iloilo and one of the forerunners in radio broadcasting in Western Visayas. History DYBQ went off the air second quarter of 2006 due to financial problems. However, on February 21, 2010, DYBQ went back on the air as the test broadcast before the electionsRadio Buff: Comebacking DYBQ now on test broadcast and regular broadcast in March 15, 2010.Radio Buff: DYBQ now on regular broadcast However, DYBQ again went off the air after the May 2010 elections due to financial problems. There are talks that IBC DYBQ and TV-12 will be revived with Atty. Dan Cartagena of the Noynoy Aquino for President Movement (NAPM) to assume as Regional Manager and multi-talented broadcast journalist Rexfel Trivilegio to be appointed as the new Station Manager of DYBQ. In July 2010, DYBQ revived after merging its operations with DYJJ (Roxas City) and DYRG (Kalibo, Aklan). Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYBQ Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Bingbing Josue on weekdays and Joy de Leon on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali'' (Mon-Sun 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II on weekdays and Ted Aldwin Ong on weekends ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon (Monday-Friday 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Delbe Deanala. **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Gabi'' (Mon-Fri 6-6:30pm) - anchored by Rexfel Trivilegio *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm simulcast on IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita sa DZBQ Iloilo'' (Mon-Fri 6:30-7:45pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Sat 9:30-10pm/Sun 8:45-9:15pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Mon-Fri 11pm-11:30pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' *''Budyong Kapehan'' (Monday-Friday 6am-8am) - The famous morning show is hosted by Leo Dumagat, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' *''Kontrobersyal nga mga Balita'' (Mon-Fri 10pm-11pm) - a daily commentary program tackles political and controversial local, national and international issues. Hosted by Cora Paniergo-Robles. * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Lingkod Bayan sa DZTV (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kapinoy (DZTV simulcast) *''OFW Hotline'' (Saturday and Sunday 7pm-8pm) - Hosted by Joy de Leon, a public relations consultant and columnist of The Guardian. The news-magazine format features news about foreign-based workers, global situations; OFW success stories; government programs, aids and assistance. Chikang OFW segment offers free international calls for families who wish to contact their love ones. ABYAN PINOY portion showcases the singing talents of OFW family members. The lines are also open for greetings and public announcements. This program is sponsored by The Guardian and PLDT Budget Cards. There are more than eight million Filipino OFWs worldwide as of August 2004, with about two million having immigrant status. Based on an immigration report, 2,300 Filipinos leave the country every day and this figure increases by two percent every year. * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2012-present) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) Health and Lifestyle * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) * What's Up Doc? (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Showbiz Artista (DZTV simulcast) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA (DZTV simulcast) * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Music Radio * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) * JMM on Radio (under Jesuit Music Ministry) (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' * 3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer 'Former' *''Gabay sa Balay'' - a daily noontime magazine program *''Pamantan-on Sang Budyong'' - the late night program for the youth every Sunday Personalities 'Current' 'Anchors' *Leo Dumagat *Bingbing Josue *Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II *Delbe Deanala *Rexfel Trivilegio (station manager) (2010-present) *Cora Paniergo-Robles *Ted Aldwin Ong *Joy de Leon *Atty. Dan Cartaagea (Regional Manager) Tel. No. (63) (33) 3294006 and 5037396. 'Reporters' *Rani Jangayo *Art Calsas *Robert Nem *Rena Manubag-Dagoon *Boy Amalay 'Former' *Eddie Laczi (former manager of IBC TV 12 Iloilo and DYBQ Radyo Budyong Regional Network) (1979-2013) *Jinky Baticados (anchorwoman/news reporter/newswriter/researcher) (November 1999-June 2005, currently an IBC News reporter in Manila) IBC Radyo Budyong AM stations Radyo Budyong is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo Budyong stations References See also *AGB Nielsen releases radio survey results for Kalibo | balita.ph - Online Filipino News *Opening Salvo | The Lokal Perspective *New Budyong Balita on AM Band *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *DYJB-TV 12 *IBC News Network (DYMM-TV 46) *89 DMZ Iloilo Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:Iloilo City radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Radyo Budyong stations Category:Philippine radio station stubs